


Come l'Italia vincerebbe l'Eurovision

by Ravenclawesomer



Category: metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Eurovision, Humor, Oneshot, Performing Arts, Sexual Humor, Singing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclawesomer/pseuds/Ravenclawesomer
Summary: Ermal Meta e Fabrizio Moro decidono di fare un'altra canzone insieme e spopolano al festival di Sanremo.Ora i riflettori sono puntati sull'Eurovision: il popolo Italiano pretende un riscatto dopo le vittorie degli anni precedenti, soffiate ad un pelo dal podio.Per evitare che questo si verifichi di nuovo, scende in campo una stilista, scenografa e coreografa d'eccezione: Edna Mode, che ha tutta una sua idea su quello che li farebbe vincere all'Eurovision...





	Come l'Italia vincerebbe l'Eurovision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idril_Earfalas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idril_Earfalas/gifts).



_ Febbraio 2020 _

 

“ E il vincitore della settantesima edizione del Festival di Sanremo è…”

Carlo Conti aprì la grossa busta celeste ed estrasse un cartoncino bianco.

Ermal vide con la coda dell’occhio Fabrizio che, accanto a lui, spostava ritmicamente il peso da un piede all’altro.

Gli sfiorò appena la manica della giacca con il dorso della mano e quello smise.

Patty Pravo, alla destra di Carlo Conti, era una maschera di imperturbabilità. Probabilmente perché, dopo tutti quegli interventi di chirurgia estetica, non aveva più il controllo dei muscoli facciali necessari per esprimere una qualsivoglia emozione.

Simone Cristicchi, accanto a Patty, si era stampato un sorriso nervoso sul volto imperlato di sudore.

 

Ermal deglutì a fatica. Gli sembrava di avere qualcosa incastrato in gola.

Era la quinta volta che saliva su quel palco, ma il giorno in cui l’avrebbe fatto senza provare quella botta di adrenalina che lo lasciava senza fiato sarebbe stato il giorno in cui avrebbe detto addio alla musica.

Abbassò lo sguardo e si concentrò sul minuscolo pezzettino di scotch rosso, sul palco, a pochi passi da lui, che segnava dove doveva posizionarsi il cantante durante l’esibizione. Qualche ora prima, lui e Fabrizio erano lì, con la loro nuova canzone  _ Senza confini _ .

 

Dopo il festival del 2018 lui e Bizio avevano preso strade diverse. Per un po’ di tempo aveva aleggiato l’idea di fare un album e un tour assieme, ma poi, i commenti, le insinuazioni, il pericolo di diventare agli occhi di tutti un duo…

Ermal aveva suonato e cantato in abbastanza gruppi da bastargli per tutta la vita: stava bene così, la sua musica, la sua voce, la sua band. Fine.

Fabrizio, lo sapeva, ci aveva sperato un po’ più a lungo, ma, quando aveva capito i tentennamenti dell’amico, non aveva insistito ed era andato avanti pure lui.

Si sentivano spesso, ma si vedevano ormai di rado, entrambi impegnati com’erano, tra tour, instore e apparizioni pubbliche. Un whatsapp ogni tanto, qualche vocale un po’ troppo lungo che si finisce per non ascoltare mai, un paio di foto condivise perché ricordavano qualcosa che avevano vissuto insieme.

E così erano volati due anni.

 

A novembre 2019, però era cambiato tutto.

Fabrizio si era presentato a casa sua a sorpresa, aveva suonato, era entrato appena Ermal aveva aperto, senza aspettare il suo invito, si era diretto in soggiorno e aveva acceso il televisore su Rai News.

L’elezione di Matteo Salvini come presidente del consiglio era la notizia del giorno.

Erano rimasti per alcuni minuti in piedi, in silenzio, ad ascoltare le parole della conduttrice dal vestito rosso fuoco, senza riuscire a comprenderle davvero.

Ermal se l’aspettava, ma quando temi il peggio c’è sempre una parte di te che rimane invariabilmente delusa, perché non c’è gusto, dopotutto, ad avere ragione ad essere pessimisti.

 

Fu Fabrizio a rompere il silenzio per primo.

“ Dobbiamo fa’ n’altra canzone.”

Ermal lo fissò negli occhi scuri per alcuni secondi, prima di annuire.

Si disse che lo dovevano non solo all’Italia ma al mondo, poiché gli effetti della visione distopica di Salvini non si limitavano alla loro penisola.

Si disse tutto questo mentre una parte di sé osservava che Fabrizio in due anni si era lasciato la barba un po’ incolta, esattamente come gli aveva suggerito di tenersela Ermal, due anni prima.

 

Ed eccoli lì, ancora una volta su quel palco.

 

“ Ermal Meta e Fabrizio Moro!”

Conti sventolò il cartoncino, dove eleganti lettere dorate tratteggiavano i loro nomi.

Per la seconda volta, travolti da un mare di coriandoli rossi, si sciolsero in un lungo abbraccio, dimenticando il premio, Conti, il pubblico, dimenticando anche che erano in eurovisione.

 

Fu una serata interminabile, come tutte quelle del festival.

Non erano trascorsi pochi minuti dalla vittoria, che già si pronosticava un trionfo dei Metamoro all’Eurovision Song Contest. Sempre più italiani seguivano il Contest e serpeggiava una gran voglia di rivalsa per le due vittorie soffiate all’Italia per un pelo. La terza volta sarebbe stata quella buona.

Ermal stava per rispondere male al sesto giornalista che, alle tre del mattino, gli chiedeva se avevano già programmato come esibirsi all’Eurovision, quando Fabrizio, che ormai intuiva lo stato d’animo dell’amico senza bisogno di guardarlo, intervenne, fornendo l’ennesima risposta sibillina e diplomatica, accompagnata da un sorriso di circostanza.

Fu allora che un moto di affetto misto a stanchezza gli fece ricordare quanto fosse più dura la trafila del Dopofestival da soli, e quanto gli era mancato avere qualcuno al suo fianco con cui poter condividere anche l’infinita sequenza di interviste e foto, sempre uguali.

  
  


Fu così, quindi, che Ermal e Fabrizio si trovarono, un freddo e grigio martedì di Febbraio, dieci giorni dopo la vittoria di Sanremo, davanti al robusto cancello di una villa moderna e squadrata.

Ermal si tolse gli occhiali da sole – inutili visto che il sole non penetrava la fitta coltre di nubi e smog da settimane - e controllò ancora una volta che il civico corrispondesse. Somigliava ad una di quelle case da sogno che gli attori americani comprano a Santa Monica, soltanto che si trovava nella periferia più sperduta di Milano, fuori dal centro abitato più piccolo dell’intera provincia, in un angolo di mondo dimenticato da Dio.

Aveva un che di comico, quella struttura spaziale apparsa tra due enormi campi brulli, senza la parvenza di un’anima viva per chilometri.

 

Fabrizio suonò il campanello sul massiccio pilastro di cemento. Si udì un ronzio.

Si avvicinò a quella che immaginò essere una telecamera nel momento stesso in cui questa scattò fuori, collidendo con il naso del visitatore e rivelando un braccino estensibile che prese a puntare un obiettivo sferico in tutte le direzioni possibili.

Fabrizio soffocò un gemito, tastandosi il naso per controllare se fosse rotto.

Ermal, una volta accertatosi che l’amico stesse bene, guardò con aria sospettosa la telecamera periferica.

 

“ Ehm… siamo Ermal Meta e… quello che avete colpito è Fabrizio Moro. Abbiamo un appuntamento con la Signorina Mode,” affermò tentando di seguire con gli occhi la telecamera impazzita.

“ Siete stati seguiti?”

Un bisbiglio sospettoso si levò da vicino al citofono.

Ermal e Fabrizio si scambiarono un’occhiata interrogativa. Quelli della Mescal gli avevano preannunciato che si trattava di una signora un po’ strana.

 

Stilista, scenografa, coreografa, genio assoluto, Edna Mode era una di quelle persone di cui si parlava con tono riverente e sommesso, come se si parlasse della regina o di un malato terminale.

_ Gli altri _ presentavano le proprie collezioni, facevano indossare i propri abiti migliori alle celebrità, inauguravano locali di grido.

Gli altri. Ma non Edna Mode.

Non si sapeva bene quali fossero davvero le sue creazioni, poiché ritenute talmente geniali da non poter essere comprese dalla gente comune. Non aveva bisogno di apparire in pubblico, di far uscire una collezione, di promuovere la propria linea: era il top. Come la  _ Rolls Royce _ , dopotutto: avete mai visto una sua pubblicità? No. Perché? Perché non ce n’è bisogno. Se ne sei degno, sarà lei a palesarsi a te.

 

Difatti, qualche ora dopo la vincita di Ermal e Fabrizio a Sanremo, le case discografiche Mescal e La Fattoria del Moro ricevettero una certa telefonata.

 

“ Siete stati seguiti?” ripeté la voce, con un sussurro più deciso.

“ Ehm… no…” rispose Ermal.

Il tono forse non fu dei più convincenti, ma colui che manovrava la telecamera sembrava aver scandagliato a sufficienza il terreno, quindi con un ronzio metallico le due enorme inferriate si aprirono verso l’interno.

I due amici rientrarono in auto. Ermal la fece avanzare sul ghiaino e parcheggiò a poca distanza dalla porta principale, mentre Fabrizio si controllava il naso allo specchio di cortesia.

“ Non capisco poi perché dobbiamo andarci solo noi, senza nessuno del nostro staff, da ‘sta tipa,” sbuffò Ermal, tirando il freno a mano e spegnendo il motore della Lexus.

“ Boh, m’hanno detto che è una specie de genio, ma che vuole parla’ solo co’ chi si esibisce, non co’ l’entourage…” Fabrizio lasciò perdere il naso e prese a sistemarsi i capelli, ovvero a renderli ancora più sparati in aria.

“ Come se fosse solo il cantante a decidere!” ribatté Ermal, uscendo dall’auto e alzando il bavero della giacca di pelle nera per ripararsi invano dal vento gelido.

  
  


Suonarono alla massiccia porta blindata, nera e lucida ed ebbero la sensazione che da qualche parte fosse nascosta un’altra telecamera che esaminava ogni loro mossa.

Quando il portone si aprì, dovettero abbassare notevolmente gli occhi per notare la personcina che faceva capolino dalla fessura.

Era esile e minuta, con una cofana di capelli corvini e un paio di vistosi occhiali neri, dalla montatura spessa e rotonda, che toglieva quel poco di grazia che poteva ancora avere il suo viso, struccato e un po’ attempato.

Non era carina, ma brillava in lei una muta fierezza, di chi sa di essere straordinario e non tenta di nasconderlo con false modestie.

 

“Buongiorno, tesori!” esordì, con voce nasale. Ermal pensò che facesse apposta a usare la _erre_ _moche_ per apparire ancora più snob. Ricacciò giù un commento pungente.

“ Buongiorno, noi cerchiamo la signora Mode…” iniziò Fabrizio.

“ Signorina, prego, tesoro. Signorina”

“ E’ lei…”

“ Non abbiamo tutta la mattina, seguitemi,” tagliò corto Edna, incamminandosi verso le scale.

Si muoveva a passetti minuscoli, vista l’esigua statura, ma era molto veloce.

Salendo per le scale sospese, senza corrimano, Fabrizio represse un capogiro per le vertigini e, per distrarsi, si concentrò sull’arredamento, o meglio, sulla sua assenza.

La casa sembrava semivuota: metri e metri di lucido marmo nero ospitavano sì e no una mezza dozzina di mobili in ogni stanza, tutti rigorosamente neri, bianchi o rossi.

Se non fosse stato per i soffitti alti, le vetrate che sostituivano intere pareti e i pochi soprammobili di design, Fabrizio avrebbe immaginato di trovarsi nella sede di un’agenzia di onoranze funebri.

 

Edna ticchettò sulle scarpe nere dal piccolo tacco e si sedette una poltrona nera e rossa, squadrata, davanti ad un divano a quattro posti, cromaticamente identico alla poltrona. Doveva essere il salotto: una stanza ampia e vuota, fatta eccezione per il divano, la poltrona e un tavolino da caffè laccato bianco.

Non li invitò a sedersi, ma li squadrò intensamente, soffermandosi su ogni dettaglio delle loro figure e del loro abbigliamento.

“ Cazzo, all’esame de maturità stavo meno nervoso!” sussurrò Bizio a Ermal.

Ermal sorrise appena, poi si accomodò sul divano, subito imitato da Bizio. Incrociò le gambe, posizionando la caviglia di una gamba sopra il ginocchio dell’altra e allargò le braccia sullo schienale: non aveva nessuna intenzione di passare per uno scolaretto che veniva esaminato, neppure se si trattava di un genio.

 

“ Dunque, tesori, voi volete vincere l’Eurovision, giusto?”

“ Beh, ci parteciperemo assieme ad altri cantanti meritevoli e sarebbe bello posizionarsi decentemente…”

Edna bloccò Fabrizio con un gesto della mano, come se stesse scacciando una mosca.

“ Ripeto: voi volete vincere l’Eurovision?”

Ermal iniziò a picchiettare ritmicamente con le dita sul divano.

Fabrizio gli gettò uno sguardo conciliante e quello smise.

“ Ci piacerebbe, e sappiamo che lei è molto brava come scenografa e costumista, ma l’Eurovision non è una scienza esatta, ci sono tante variabili…” Ermal si interruppe, spazientito, vedendo che Edna scuoteva il capo.

“ No, tesoro. L’Eurovision  _ è _ una scienza esatta,” affermò, con la stessa sicurezza in cui avrebbe potuto dire che due più due faceva quattro.

“ Cosa intende… cioè… non vogliamo corrompere nessuno, noi!” Fabrizio indietreggiò appoggiandosi allo schienale.

Era il sofà più duro che aveva mai sentito: sembrava di stare seduti sul granito. Spostò leggermente il peso per evitare che gli indolenzissero le chiappe.

“ Ma certo che no!” esclamò Edna. “Ma chi ha parlato di corrompere! No, no, tesoro, non c’è gusto altrimenti!”

“ Ci può spiegare…”

“ E’ molto semplice, tesoro,” lo zittì Edna, prendendo uno dei cinque telecomandi sul tavolino e puntandolo alla vetrata.

Di colpo, i vetri si scurirono, come quelli delle auto che trasportavano persone famose, e dal soffitto scese il televisore più grande che avessero mai visto.

Edna premette un altro tasto e partì un video.

Sembrava un montaggio dei momenti più salienti delle ultime edizioni dell’Eurovision.

 

“ Vedete tesori, ci sono molti punti che si ripetono, scelte che generano voti e scelte che li tolgono, per cui bisogna valutare con attenzione come ci si intende presentare ed esibire, cari,” esclamò, premendo un tasto e dirigendo il puntatore laser verso lo schermo, cerchiando con esso le scene più clou delle esibizioni.

“ Veramente noi pensavamo semplicemente di lasciare che la nostra canzone parlasse per noi e…” Fabrizio si fermò perché Edna aveva di nuovo scosso la testa, imbronciata.

“ No, no, caro, no. Non si va all’Eurovision per far parlare le canzoni, no. Si va per far parlare di sé! Senza contare che nessuno capisce l’italiano quindi il contenuto rimarrà incomprensibile,” esclamò abbassando il puntatore, che aveva indirizzato per errore contro Fabrizio, quasi accecandolo.

“ Per prima cosa, ditemi, la vostra canzone è una  _ ballad _ ?”

“ Teoricamente sì, ma si potrebbe definire…”

Edna interruppe Ermal. “Mmm… non partiamo benissimo, ma non tutto è perduto. Tutti odiano le  _ ballad _ , tesoro, ma poi le votano, le votano eccome. Tutto sta in quanto  _ trash _ riusciamo a mettere nell’esibizione.”

Fece tornare indietro il video con un pulsante del telecomando.

“ Ci sono tante cose che possiamo fare, tesoro, ma penso che se volete davvero vincere, dobbiamo combinarle tutte quante insieme. Tutte.” Un maniacale sbrilluccichio le apparve negli occhi, accentuato dalla pesante montatura.

Dal cassetto del tavolino prese un blocco e una matita e iniziò a disegnare e scrivere furiosamente, girando foglio dopo foglio.

Fabrizio inclinò la testa, provando a leggere al contrario, ma senza successo.

Era come se loro non esistessero più nella stanza: c’erano solo Edna e le sue idee, che commentava ogni tanto con un estatico “oh, tesoro, sì, questo è proprio quello che ci vuole!”.

Dopo alcuni minuti si alzò, intimò loro di aspettarla qui mentre approntava il simulatore.

 

“ Questa qui è fuori!” esclamò Ermal, non appena ebbe lasciato la stanza.

Fabrizio fece spallucce.

“ Cioè, non sa niente della nostra canzone, del nostro stile, niente!” proseguì Ermal, alzandosi e gesticolando verso lo schermo, il cui fermo immagine illustrava il momento culminante della vittoria di Conchita Wurst, il trans con la barba che aveva vinto nel 2014.

“ Però staresti benissimo co’ ‘n vestito così,” commentò, placido, Bizio, sorridendo e indicando l’abito bianco e dorato, a sirena, che fasciava Conchita.

Ermal gli fece un gestaccio e Bizio scoppiò a ridere, mentre l’amico tornava a sedersi, imbronciato.

Aveva stabilito che venire lì era stata una perdita di tempo. Stava quasi convincendo Bizio ad andarsene quando Edna fece ritorno e li invitò a seguirla in un’altra stanza.

 

La camera assomigliava al ponte di comando della  _ Enterprise _ nella serie di  _ Star Trek _ .

Una consolle con più pulsanti e display di quanti se ne potessero immaginare occupava metà parete ed era posizionata contro uno schermo ancora più grande di quello in soggiorno.

Edna premette un tasto sulla plancia e sullo schermo comparve il palco dell’Eurovision dell’anno precedente. Contemporaneamente, si fecero strada le prime note della loro canzone.

Quelli al centro del palco erano indubbiamente Ermal e Fabrizio, disegnati in computer grafica in ogni particolare. Era come vedere loro stessi come protagonisti di un videogioco, ma la cosa ancora più strana erano i vestiti: indossavano entrambi una tunica bianca, alla romana, decisamente molto corta anche per gli standard dell’epoca.

Mentre le immagini si dipanavano sotto i loro occhi, Edna faceva la telecronaca.

 

“ Ermal, tu sei un patrizio, un nobile romano, e a casa tua vive Fabrizio, un liberto, uno schiavo liberato che lavora come servo di famiglia.”

Con stupore, Ermal vide le due figure avvicinarsi, mentre cantavano all’unisono.

“ Non vi siete mai degnati di uno sguardo oltre il necessario, ma quel giorno, quel giorno c’è qualcosa di diverso. Indugiate nel fissarvi. Ermal rovescia un bicchiere e aiuta Fabrizio a pulire il suo danno.”

Fabrizio gettò un’occhiata di sfuggita a Ermal, il quale osservava la scena a bocca aperta.

“ Improvvisamente,” gridò Edna, alzando le braccia, esattamente nello stesso momento in cui le luci cambiarono colore e intensità, virando verso un arancione intenso, “ le vostre mani si sfiorano nel raccogliere il bicchiere e… BAM! Il Vesuvio esplode!”

“ Il Vesuvio?” ripeté Ermal.

“ Sì, siamo a Pompei, nel giorno dell’eruzione del vulcano, no?” sbottò Edna, stizzita per l’interruzione.

“ Ah-ha…” assentì Ermal, spaventato all’idea di contraddirla.

Edna sospirò, come se stesse insegnando le tabelline ad un branco di foche.

“ Quali sono i due clichés dell’Eurovision, che portano sempre ad un sacco di voti?” li interrogò.

Ermal e Fabrizio si scambiarono un’occhiata nervosa.

“ Ma la pioggia e il fuoco, tesoro! La pioggia e il fuoco!”

“ Ah…”

“ Quindi noi… faremo _ piovere fuoco _ !” esclamò Edna, fiera del proprio genio, aspettandosi una standing ovation.

“ Nella sala concerto?”

Edna non udì il commento di Fabrizio e proseguì: “E dov’è che piove fuoco? Ma a Pompei, tesoro, e ci mettiamo anche il tema sociale e impegnato della schiavitù, che tira sempre…”

“ Veramente la nostra canzone parla di migranti, di lotta per i diritti…” obiettò Ermal.

“ Non è importante, tesoro. Dov’eravamo rimasti? Ah, sì, piove fuoco, tutto brucia, tutti urlano… qui inseriremo un pianoforte che prende fuoco…”

“ Ma il pianoforte è stato inventato nel ‘600…” obiettò Ermal.

“ Dettagli, tesoro, dettagli a cui nessuno presterà attenzione perché voi, in mezzo a quell’inferno capirete che non c’è più nulla da fare e allora cederete alla passione, vi strapperete di dosso le tuniche e rotolerete sul palco, avvinghiandovi e lacerandovi con famelica bramosia.”

Ermal non osò incrociare lo sguardo di Fabrizio, anche perché non riusciva a staccarlo di dosso ai loro avatar che facevano cose che non sapeva neanche fossero fisicamente possibili.

 

Edna continuò come se nulla fosse. “A questo punto il fumo offuscherà la vista degli spettatori e quando si dissiperà, voi due sarete delle bellissime statue avviluppate l’una nell’altra per l’eternità.

Fabrizio percepì che anche l’ultima particella di colore aveva ormai lasciato il suo volto terreo.

“ E a questo punto, quando tutti pensano che sia finita… sferriamo il nostro colpo da maestro: Alberto Angela salta fuori da dietro le quinte e racconta la vostra storia.”

 

“ Ed è così,” concluse, girandosi verso i suoi basiti clienti, “ che si vince l’Eurovision!”

 

“ Allora,” domandò Edna, raggiante, senza notare che Ermal e Fabrizio avevano davvero assunto le sembianze di due statue di marmo. “Quando iniziamo le prove?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ***Avvertenze***  
> Si tratta di una RPF umoristica.  
> Mi sono ispirata, oltre che ovviamente al film Gli Incredibili, ai post dei fan dei Metamoro, che spesso e volentieri prendono amorevolmente in giro i loro idoli. Tutta questa fic è da intendersi come una lunga, affettuosa presa in giro.  
> Sono benvenuti tutti i suggerimenti e le critiche costruttive in generale.
> 
> Disclaimer: con questo mio scritto, pubblicato senza alcuno scopo di lucro, non intendo dare rappresentazione veritiera del carattere, dell'orientamento sessuale e/o di altri particolari relativi a queste persone, né offenderle in alcun modo. L'intero scritto è, ovviamente, un'opera di finzione.


End file.
